epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dispel (status)
Dispel, also named Debuff (not to be confused with stat debuffs) in first two games, is a recurring negative status effect in the . Its icon is a broken yellow disk. Upon infliction, it erases all of target's stat buffs and positive status effects (sometimes with special relation to certain statuses), while keeping stat debuffs and negative status effects. It does not have a lasting effect like or — it takes effect instantly and then has no more effect unless applied again; it also does not prevent the buffs and statuses from being re-applied. All stat buffs and status effects one had at the time when inflicted by Dispel would still affect this attack, barring some statuses in EBF4 and 5''. Dispel can be prevented only by having corresponding status resistance, including ' temporary immunity in ''EBF4 and 5''. Dispel becomes especially devastating on higher difficulties, when keeping defensive buffs up is often vital to survive; it may be advised to always have Dispel resistance on if affordable. ''Epic Battle Fantasy Dispel is not yet available for players to use, neither there are resistances against it. Enemy attacks that can cause Dispel: * Skull Ghost's Dispel – 100% chance, targets both players. * Zombie Goku's Unleash – 100% chance. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Spirit, Zombie Hydra and Flybot handle Dispel incorrectly. Technically, when getting Dispelled, the (de)buff state of the Attack stat (stored as a decimal) is normally set to 1 if it's above said value. However, for these three foes the wrong parameter is specified to manipulate with, which instead contains the result of base Attack * wave-specific multiplier, usually 1 * difficulty's multiplier. This can be abused to slightly decrease their physical strength on higher difficulties—on Epic, Zombie Hydra and Flybot become ≈11.7% and ≈20% weaker, respectively, while Spirit is basically unaffected. Dispel is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Judgement – 80% chance. * Unleash with Anarchy – 400% chance. * Unleash with Blood Blade – 400% chance. As no foes have higher Dispel resistance than 66.(6)% (besides final boss' immunity), 400% chance is basically a guaranteed application. No enemy attacks can cause Dispel. Epic Battle Fantasy 3 In this game, Dispel will not affect and . Dispel is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Antimatter – 50% chance for the foe chosen, 20% chance for the rest. * Dispel – up to 120% chance, targets all foes. * Unleash with Swordbreaker (sword) – 100% chance, ignores resistances and Evade. Won't display the pop-up status infliction notification (which were introduced in the 2016 update). Although not directly related to Dispel, Crush will cancel a foe's Defence and Magic Defence buffs (and only them), ignoring resistances and attack's accuracy. Equipment providing resistance against Dispel: * Heaven's Gate (sword) – up to 100%. * Dream Catcher (staff) – up to 100%. * Rapturer (gun) – up to 100%. * Casual Shirt (male armor) – up to 100%. * Breastplate (female armor) – up to 100%. * Cow Costume (female armor) – up to 100%. Enemy attacks that can cause Dispel: * Akron's dark scream (only in raised form) – 60% chance, targets all players. * Ancient Monolith's orange beam – 50% (200% on Epic) chance, targets all players. * Beholder's laser – 50% chance, targets all players. * Cosmic Monolith's Antimatter – 100% chance, targets all players (and, unlike Lance's Antimatter, evenly). * Czars's white Megaflare – 40% chance, targets all players. * Protector's orange beam – 100% chance, targets all players. * Rune Claw's charged laser – 70% chance. * Tundra Mammoth's Ground Pound – 20% (80% on Epic) chance, targets all players. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Out of neutral/multi-purpose statuses, Dispel affects but doesn't affect . * Due to Dispel's order in statuses-related calculations, presence of and will be checked only after Dispel took the effect and erased them. Thus, these two statuses will not affect the attack that caused Dispel. * As with most statuses in EBF4 (besides ), there would be no pop-up notification of Dispel when Dispelled and killed by the same attack. Combined with the previous point, it'd create an illusion of Morale and Auto-Revive disappearing for no reason. Dispel is available to players through the following skills and equipment: * Crush – up to 100% chance. * Dark Flare – up to 50% chance. * Dispel – up to 105% chance, targets all foes. * Holy Fire – up to 100% chance. * Holy Sword – up to 35% chance. * Protector (summon) – 80% chance, targets all foes. The status is applied before dealing damage. * Heaven's Gate (sword) may cast Holy Sword – see above. Additionally, it may counter with Normal Attack, which may cast Holy Sword as well. * Alchemy Set (staff) – ≈7.7% chance to roll the required status, which is applied with up to 100% chance at base. Additionally, it may counter with Spectrum – up to 130% chance. * Crystal Staff (staff) – up to 100% chance at base. * Seraphim (staff) may cast Holy Fire – see above. * Shadow Blaster (gun) may cast Dark Flare – see above. * The Phantom (gun, BM Premium only) – up to 80% chance at base. * Vortex Cannon (gun) – up to 60% chance at base. * Alchemist's Bow (bow) – ≈7.7% chance to roll the required status, which is applied with up to 100% chance at base. * Emerald Cyclone (bow, Premium only) – up to 50% chance at base. Additionally, it may counter with Piercing Shot with same properties. Equipment providing resistance against Dispel: * Equilibrium (sword, BM Premium only) – up to 100%. * Heaven's Gate (sword) – up to 100%. * Rune Blade (sword) – up to 100%. * Dreamcatcher (staff) – up to 100%. * Shooting Star (staff, Premium only) – up to 100%. * Heavy Claw (gun) – up to 100%. * The Phantom (gun, BM Premium only) – up to 100%. * Sky Feather (bow) – up to 100%. * Puppy Hat (male hat, Premium only) – up to 100%. * Cow Horns (female hat) – up to 100%. * Dark Armor (male armor, Premium only) – up to 100%. * Red Jacket (male armor) – up to 100%. * Cow Costume (female armor) – up to 100%. * Shrine Maiden Dress (female armor) – up to 100%. * The Tr*force (flair) – up to 100%. Enemy attacks that can cause Dispel: * Beholder's laser – 25% (100% on Hard/Epic) chance, targets all players. * Black Dragon's black Megaflare – 100% chance, targets all players. * Chimera Bear's Holy Sword – 25% chance. * Dark Anna's Power Blast – 100% chance, targets all players (and, unlike the player version of the skill, evenly). * Dark Godcat's Dark Flare – 35% chance. * Dark Lance's Crush – 150% chance, centers on one player. * Dark Matt's Revenge – 100% chance. * Dark Matt's Swift Slash – 100% chance, targets all players. * Diamond Bit's suicide/Holy Fire – 80% chance. * Dish Turret's Dispel – 75% chance, targets all players. * Fire Elemental's glowing blade – 33% chance. * Light Godcat's Holy Sword – 25% chance. * Mage Dog's Dark Flare – 35% chance. * Mage Dog's Holy Fire – 80% chance. * Protector's orange beam – 70% (100% on Hard/Epic) chance, targets all players. * Sacred Rune's suicide/Holy Fire – 80% chance. * Sky Monolith's wind hands – 100% chance, targets all players. * The Creator's wind blast – 100% chance, targets all players. * Thunder Elemental's glowing blade – 33% chance. * Wind Elemental's wind hands – 50% chance. * Wind Sprite's blown rings – 33% chance, targets all players. * Yellow Clay's jump – 60% chance. Epic Battle Fantasy 5 * Out of neutral/multi-purpose statuses, Dispel only affects , and . Amongst positive statuses, Dispel doesn't affect . * Due to Dispel's order in statuses-related calculations, presence of and will be checked only after Dispel took the effect and erased them. Thus, these two statuses will not affect the attack that caused Dispel. * Just like in EBF4, there would be no pop-up notification of Dispel when Dispelled and killed by the same attack. Combined with the previous point, it'd create an illusion of Morale and Auto-Revive disappearing for no reason. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Status Effects